


The shit that Harry has to deal with.( finished)

by Savannacaredo



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: Harry is bio everyone knows it and he’s had some good and bad times. With a father whose trying to be supportive, but don’t have the slightest clue what to do so he does the next best thing and hook him up with Tony’s son Harley. To top that off a merc with an mouth is stacking him.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Wade Wilson, Parksborn - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Stories about the weird stuff that went down at Oscorp  
Wade and Harley are the same age as Harry.  
Wade doesn’t have the scars he had black hair with red die, black shirt with red jacket black torn jeans still Deadpool  
Harley a Tennessee person Tony’s adopted son. Blond sandy hair gold eyes and tan skin.


	2. Can’t you just be supportive for once?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman doesn’t quiet understand what Harry is going through when he has one of his heartbreak memory day and ends with them fighting like usual. (This story is going to be weird just a heads up. by the way Norman only died once so story line is going to be different a little bit. Oh and Oz academy is still there.)

Harry hates MJ hates her she took Peter his best friend away from him. No, it wasn’t jealousy he would never admit to that. Of course they have been best friends since childhood, but when he turned 13 that all changes he started to notice more thing about girls and boys when he had those days. He was fine with it half the time he just ignores his feeling. Yay Peter was attractive, but after the loyalist saying, then Spider-Man reveal next oc best friend replacement, and last the whole MJ situation it was impossible to trust or get close to Peter. (If you have no idea what I’m talking about go watch the show). Norman walked into the room seeing Harry all moppy again he hated seeing his son so heart broken he just want the best. “Stop moping like a girl and man up Harry,” Norman demands. Harry don’t look at him anger rising inside of him. “Come on Harry you’ve been like for too long you’ve got to get over him,” Norman said. “Oh, right because you’ve never gone through one before you just do one night stands and if they get pregnant you just give them money to keep their mouths shut,” Harry snapped. (This feel so true I mean he did get Gwen Stacy pregnant in the comics he’s probably slept with other young women also). Norman slapped him across the face. (because Norman in every comic and show is abusive except for web warrior series he actually a good dad some days.) Harry took the blow like he always did. Some days he fought back, but it would end with more bruises and a couple broken bones. “I don’t want to see you like this anymore Harry it’s not good for your health your an Osborn Osborns don’t mope,” Norman explained. “Now come on and put something decent on and wipe that scowl you are going on a date with Stark’s son Harley.” Yay the arranged date set by Tony and Norman with their two son on trying to get out his heart break the other trying to deal with a loss two broken boys.


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Harry met each other for the first time and just try to get along.

Harry walked into Stark’s building to see Tony with a kid about his age blinding sandy hair, gold eyes, tan skin, regular jeans, and a blue with white strip shirt. So this was Harley the Tennessee boy he was attractive Harry could get use to him. Harley wish he could say that Harry wasn’t interesting, but that would be a damn lie he was hot with his black hair that swept up in the front, gray piercing eyes, a white shirt, regular pants, and a blue jacket with some yellow on it oh gods yes he was smoking hot. “Hi, I’m Harley?” Harley said as he extended him hand out to Harry. “Harry,” Harry said shaking Harley’s hand. Tiny and Norman smiles at them,” well we’ll leave your two at it,” Tony said as he left and Norman followed him. “Be home by 10,” Norman said before he left. They walked around the city stopping at an ice cream shop to order some ice cream Harry chose rock road and Harley chose strawberry. They sat on the bench talking about their lives. It was getting late so the started to walk back to oz Corp. “I had fun we should do this again,” Harley said. “Me too and um sure,”’Harry said awkwardly. Harley kisses Harry in the check and have him his phone and said,”text me when you can darling. Harry face was flushed as he walked into oscorp. “I take it that the date went well,” Norman said. All Harry could do is nod as he walks off.


	4. The merc with a mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the normal kidnapping, but with a twist. Now Harry’s got well the guy claimed saved by him when he can defend himself

Harry was walking when suddenly he was grabbed and a nettle when into his skin and lights out. The next thing he knew he was out of the car when he heard gun shots and the people who had his hands on him dropped died. The next thing he knew was this guy wearing a red and black suit with two katanas in his sinch and a guy at his hand was standing in front of him. “So you must be Harry Osborn for how many times you’ve been kidnapped I would have guessed you got better security,” Wade. “I don’t need it I could have taken these thugs out myself,” Harry said. “Sure thing sweet cakes,” Deadpool stayed. “Now since you know me name shouldn’t I know yours?” Harry asked. “The names Deadpool I’m a merc.” “Can you go kill the heat for me then,” Harry asked. “Well then thank you for saving me, but I got to go.” “Hey,” Deadpool said putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder which was a mistake because Harry elbowed him in the gut a twisted his arm around. “Hey if I want to kill I would have not my fault the author wrote me this way,” Deadpool said. Authors Harry thought this guy must be crazy. “I was just wondering if you wanted to get some tacos,” Deadpool asked. Harry let go of Deadpool’s hand and said, “yay sure.”


	5. The texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry texts Wade and somehow Norman knows it’s not Harley so who is his son texting.

This is text  
Wade: hey Harry it Deadpool or should I say Wade.  
Harry: wade I like that name nice to meet you officially. Wade:I like your too. Harry: really have you’ve seen my name? Wade: hey it’s not that bad I know people who have it way worse. Harry: hi now I don’t feel so bad. Wade: you should feel ashamed of your name. It may be wired, but at least you got the looks to play it off. Harry blushes Norman raises his eyebrow, I wonder who he is text? Norman thought. How he knew that it was Harley no one knows it was just his dad mode that knew. Harry: wow you just met me and your calling me attractive. Wade: well you stole my heart baby boy. Harry: BABY BOY!? Wade: that’s your nickname and you have to deal with it. Harry was super red know. “Who are you texting?” Norman asked. “No one,” Harry said. Harry: no please no. Wade: too late. Harry:😡 Wade: oh your just grumpy because you secretly love it. 10 minutes of no answer Harry: hi this is Norman Harry’s dad I stole my son’s phone and hiding from him. May I ask who is this? Wade: I’m wade Wilson Norman: hi Deadpool Wade: fuck I was hoping you forgot. Norman: nope hurt my son and your dead he’s been through enough and I don’t want to see him hurt anymore. Wade: if anyone hurt my Harry they’re dead. Norman: your Harry boy you’ll have to get in line. Wade: I killed the line he’s mine now. Norman: I should have introduced you two sooner.


	6. Who was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Harry go to cup and joe and run into Peter things don’t go well.

Harry was showing Harley around town when they stopped at cup of joes to get a smoothie. When Harry heard a voice he couldn’t forget,” Harry?” Peter asked. Harry had a shit I have to talk to him know face before he turned around with a fake smile,” oh hi Peter,” Harry said dryly. “I was wondering when I was going to bump into you you’ve been ignoring my calls,” Peter said. “Yay I’ve been busy,” Harry said. Barley looked back at Harry and Peter awkwardly. Peter looked at Harley,” yay I can see that.” “Leave Harley out of this Pete,” Harry snapped. He took Harley hand and they left. “Who was that?” Harley asked. “Peter Parker an old friend,” Harry said with hatred in his voice. Harley squeezed Harry’s hand,” hey it’s okay.” Harry sighed,” we use to be close, but not anymore.”


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley want to comfort Harry, but doesn’t know what to say, but he realizes he doesn’t need words.

They got to Oscorp Harley been trying to say something to Harry since they bumped into Peter. “Want to watch a movie?” Harley asked. Harry just nodded not in my mood to speak. While the movie was playing Harry kept glancing at Harry. He wanted to make Harry happy but didn’t know how. He could tell that Harry wasn’t really paying attention to the movie. He scoted closer to Harry putting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry either didn’t care or didn’t notice, but he didn’t move away or say anything. Harley went back watching the movie slowly moving his hand to Harry’s. Harry took it and they snuggled up together enjoying each others company. They soon fell asleep no words need to be said between them. When Harley woke up, he saw the gray beautiful eyes of Harry,” hey,” Harley said. “Morning how did you sleep?” Harry. “Good, you?” Harley asked. “Same, I’m go get some breakfast,” Harry said, but before he got up he kissed Harley on the cheek. Harley blushes putting his hand to his cheek.


	8. Hey again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool come crashing into Harry’s life to become his body guard.

Harry was about to walk to school when Norman stopped him,” since the more kidnapping I’m hiring a body guard i know you can take care of you self just want to make you more safe,” Norman explained. “Who do you have in mind?” Harry asked. “I believe you two have met,” Norman explained. Wade came in,” Wade you two know each other?” Harry asked. “Long story,” Wade said. “So during the morning he will be Wade Wilson and at night he will be Deadpool you two will get along fine,” Norman said as he walked away. “Looks like I’m going to school with you baby boy,” Wade said. Harry blushed,” yay I’m see someone right now.” “Still calling you it,” Wade said. They got to school Harry could tell that Wade caught a lot of stares because Wade was attractive with his back hair with red types, pale skin, gold eyes, red shirt with black leather jacket, black gloves, and black torn pants oh yes Wade was hot. Wade could tell Harry was looking him up and down admiring his looks,” looks like that someone your seeing won’t last long if you keep looking at me like that,” Wade said. Harry turned red and hide his face with his locker door. Suddenly there was laughter Peter was around Mj and Gwen who kept revealing more skin around him. This was midtown lockers all graffiti people did sex behind the bleachers there were gangs and drugs teacher did extra credit for girls if you spread your legs for guys it was like do an job.


	9. The sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mj and Gwen fitting over Peter like most girls.

Harry has warned Peter about the girls in Midtown, but he didn’t listen he came a slut sleeping with girls so people would forget about him being a nerd. His boss Jameson gave Peter a raise if he brought the girls in for modeling. Now Peter was rich and famous for his photography. He had the nice car a better house with him and his aunt. His aunt was still sweet old May, but Peter has changed money had got to his head. Peter became a slut when he slept with Liz Allen and Liz Allen said he was a working machine. That Peter worked out had abs and all that. So Peter stopped acting punny and started to act like a man. That’s why they stopped hanging out broke their friendship and yes Peter was also a back stabbing traitor. Gwen with her blond hair down and curled wearing make up she wore a very mini skirt that showed her ass and a crop top that went up to her boobs and a deep v neck that showed her breasts her braw if you could call it that was light blue. Mj had her hair down red eyeliner blush and red lipstick she wore a dress it was transparent so you would practically see everything. Her braw was a green so was her under wear there were no straps to her dress it had a deeper v neck so her breasts were practically out her dress stopped below her butt it was also had a skits down her side so it showed her skin oh and there was a deep v slit down her back that stopped above her underwear. Yup this was midtown.


	10. Warning ⚠️ smut Peter’s toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just uses sex to make his problems go away.

Oh Mj and Gwen we’re both beautiful he just wanted to be to get inside them he want it to get rid of his pain and sex always helped that. He took the girls on in one room the other in the other room. He walked in Gwen room her leg across the other showing off her ass her underwear on the floor. “Oh such a naughty girl Gwen looks like I have to teach you a lesson about starting with out me,” Peter said as he took slip off his shirt to reveal his pecks. Gwen licked her lips. Peter walked up to her as her legs wrapping around his shoulders. He took his hand ripped off her shirt bra and skirt to reveal very sexy body. “Mm hiding this body from me Gwen extra naughty,” Peter said. Gwen gasped in pain as Peter jabbed three fingers inside her, “ oh Peter please none of that.” “Punishment first Gwen,” Peter said as he flipped her around stroking her ass. Then without no care in the world he jammed his cock inside of her. Gwen screamed and mound,” Peter.” Peter slapped her ass 5 hard times,” I said patience listen,” Peter said. Jabbing his cock in and out her fast. Then he turned her around bitting hard on her breasts and he put his fingers inside of her making Gwen all wet. “Peter I’m gunna cum,” Gwen said mourning like crazy. Then cum for me darling as he went down licking her pussy making Gwen go wild making more. Then he slammed his cock inside of her as deep as it could go thrusting hard and fast in her making her eyes bulge out her head. “PETER!” Gwen shouted pointing fingernail marks in his skin. “I told you not to mess with me as he kissed her lips roughly making her moun. He slid out and in of her to make her begging more more or to stop, but he didn’t. Then he went inside her one more time thrusting as hard and fast as he could making her scream at the top of her lungs. Gwen collapsed on the bed all full. “Now time for MJ,” Peter said getting up walking to MJ room. Mj was still dressed like a good girl as Peter ran to her. He was naked and he wanted Mj to be also. He took off the dress and her undies and bra. He kissed her lips enter her mouth moving his tongue making Mj moan His lips went to her neck making big fat hinkeys then he Went down to her huge breasts sticking on her tits. Mj moaned and when Peter sat up her eyes went wide at his dick. “Oh yes let’s seeing this fits,” Peter said. Mj put wrapped around his dick sucking on it,”yes faster mj I want you to suck me dry.” Mj sucked faster biting down on his dick. “ I think I’m going to,” Mj didn’t need to his to finish that sentence as cum filled her mouth. Peter slob his dick out of her mouth going to her pussy licking it,” more Peter please fuck me,” Mj begged. Peter suck 3 fingers inside of her making her gasp and start getting wet. “Yay that’s it beg for me Mj,” Peter said. “Peter please I want to be yours make me yours,” Mj begged. Peter put his dick inside of her and then pulled out he did that 5 times just to make Mj beg then he put his dick inside her thrusting and wild and hard as he did with Gwen. Mj eyes started to pop out her head,” oh yes please more please more daddy make me your bitch.”  
Peter filled her up making her collapse on the bed. “Oh you thought you were done,” Peter said smiling devishly as he wen got work on bed ass.


	11. No responsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry question how someone like Spider-Man could ever be Peter. Peter just wants attention and will do anything to get it. ( in this story everyone knows he’s Spider-Man)

No one wanted Peter to raise their kids if they got pregnant by him they just got some money to pay fo everything and that was it and Peter was happy with that he didn’t want a kid. There were sirens and fire trucks driving to a fire. Peter put on his spidey suit swinging to the burning building and got the people in the building. Harry was at cup of joe by himself drinking coffee doing Oscorp work when breaking new Spider-Man or Peter Parker the brilliant billion who runs Parker industry saves 20 people from a burning building. How could someone like Spider-Man who goes out to save people he doesn’t know everyday actually be Parker. Peter still kept the line with great power come with great responsibility with the added fame, girls and boy, drugs, and sex. Harry shook his head if he was Spider-Man he would still be the same. He sometimes missed the old goffy nerdy Peter the Peter who was his best friend before money went to his head. He kept frustrating typing at his computer loading track off all time. Oh he should have kept track of time he froze when he heard Peter voice. “Sort of strange that you still come here even though we went our different paths,” Peter said sitting next to Harry drinking his smoothie. Harry winced he want to get out of this situation he didn’t want to talk to him. “There’s a galo coming up?” Peter said. Harry slammed his computer shut,” if this is your way of ask me out because I’m the only person on your list to get in your pants forget about it.” “That’s no where I was going I was going to ask for a peace agreement between me and you. I’ve missed you Harry we were really best of friends I just my old friend back,” Peter said stirring his drink. Harry furrowed his brows he was confused and angry,” I’ll have to think about it,” Harry who put his computer in his bag and walked off. ( by the way in marvel’s Spider-Man 2017 what type of backpack does Harry have it would be nice to know.)


	12. Galo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to go to the galo, but he doesn’t want to go alone and Harley can’t come so he brings Wade

“Hey a galo is coming up I was wonder if you wanted to go with me?” Hardy asked Harley. “Sorry I have to do avenger stuff since I’m iron lad and stuff sorry,” Harley explained. “It’s fine I hope you will have fun plus if you avoid it then you don’t have to met my bodyguard,” Harry said. Harley spat out his coffee coughing,” when the hell did you get a bodyguard.” “Oh two days ago I had no opinion on whether the I wanted one or not,” Harry said. Harley laughed,” what’s this body guard like?” “You’ll find out you’ll see him like after school because he has to pick me up,” Harry said. “Just a warning he’s a bad boy jock.” Harley walked out with Harry went they saw Wade,” by the way that’s him.” Harley mouth dropped Wade was hot and he one hundred percent had a bad boy vibe, but wow he was wow. “Damn where did your father find him?” Harley asked. “You don’t want to know,” Harry said. It was the galo Wade was Harry’s date they both wore suits. “Well well Harry whose this?” Peter asked. “Peter met Wade my body guard,” Harry said. “Hahah your father being over protective how many times have you’ve been kidnapped now?” Peter asked. “345 times but I get out every time because I’ve been well trained,” Harry stated. “Wow a lot of people must hate you,” Peter said. “No they hate my father and I’m in the mix,” Harry stated. Felicia walked wearing a lift blue dress and took Peter’s arm,” hey.” “Ah you finally made it this is Felicia Hardy my date,” Peter explained. They soon excused themselves to dance Wade and Harry did some dancing as well.


	13. Ummmm I can explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley come back severely injured and Harry goes into mother hen mood.

Harley limped to cup of joe his leg dragging a few bruises. “Harley what the fuck are you okay? Harry asked. “Yay I just got mugged,” Harley said casual trying to act like he wasn’t in pain. “I thought Starks were geniuses maybe it skipped this generation,” Wade said. Harry slug Harley arm around his shoulder helping Harley stand,” come on to Oscorp let’s get you fixed up,” Harry said as the three of them walked to Oscorp. Norman was there he saw the boys and had this worried look,” what happened?” “Oh he just got mugged really badly and thought he thought he was fine,” Harry explained. “Sounds like you,” Norman said. They got Harley to the end bay,”’by the way can we not tell my dad about this?” Harley asked. “Then how are we going to explain you injuries?” Wade asked. “Um I feel down the stairs?” Harley said. “That’s a Parker lie,” Harry said. After they got him all fixed up Harry, Harley, and Wade just bing watched Netflix and Disney +. Soon it was around 9 pm Harley lost all track of time Wade went home like 5 hours ago so it was just him and Harry. Harley’s head was on Harry shoulder and their legs were tangled in one another’s. Suddenly a iron man was tapping at the window Norman opened it,” there’s a thing called a door.” “My son still here?” Tony asked. Harley tried to hide behind Harry. “They’re just watching tv,” Norman explained. “Yay and he has a curfew,” Tony explained. “10 more minutes please,” Harley asked. “Oh hell no home now,” Tony said as he flew away. “Come on I’ll drive you home,” Harry said. “You know how to drive?” Harley asked amazed. Oh he had a motorcycle they both wore helmet and Harley hung onto Harry for dear life it’s not that Harry was driving fast or anything it just that he never been on a motorcycle. They got off and Harry walked Harley to the door,” well I guess this is your stop and hey if your dad gives you to much grief just ring me up,” Harry said. “Thanks and thank you for everything,” Harley said.


	14. Not another spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets spider powers shit. He don’t want to be Spider-Man, but he has to when start to disappear and end up dead.( I’ve done a lot of Harry being a spider person).

Harry was in a lab when he got bitten by a spider, but thought nothing about it. “Today’s news another dead civilian this is the 17th dead civilian this week Spider-Man is working with the avengers over time, but no one has caught the villain. Harry started to pace in the lab when he realized that he was upside down,” fuck no.” When Peter found him Harry was banging his head on the table,” um are you okay?” “No,” Harry said. “You want to talk about it?” Peter asked. “Not really,” Harry said. Peter shook his head,” let’s go get something to eat I need a break anyway.” They went to go get something to eat,” i missed this,” Peter said breaking the silence. “Well if you didn’t turn into a selfish brat we could have stayed like this,” Harry states. “Yay I know I just want to say that I’m sorry I’m really a bad friend,” Peter said. “Yup horrible,” Harry said with a laugh. Peter hit him in the shoulder. “Quick question what was the first thing you noticed when you got your superpowers?” Harry asked. “Um me sticking to stuff,” Peter said. “Why?” “Just curious,” Harry said. He didn’t want spider powers, but maybe he could help. He went to his old lab cobwebs everywhere and a very old hobgoblin suit that he use to wear old memories went through his mind. He made a new uniform he found a dye so his Webs were black. His suit was all black with purple. He had a black hoodie and lime green lines. He ran out looking through the city at places were not even Spider-Man would go into. He saw this creature that was black with white eyes ripping of a person head. “Dude that’s so gross you can’t go eating people,” Harry said. “Venom can do whatever he wants,” venom said as he swung at Harry and got a hit. Harry didn’t get the tingling sensation. “What the hell spidey sense you working,” then it start to tingle when a truck was throw at him. He avoided it but then he got hit by the symbiot then he blacked out. When he woke up the avengers were above him,” your under arrest,” tony said. “I didn’t do it,” Harry sates.”yay right,” tony said. Harry turned invisible “were did he go find him,”


	15. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin spider is what they are calling him a criminal that kills and eats people.

It was all over the new it was so ridiculous it was funny. Goblin spider a creature from outer space eating and killing people. Oh that was Jameson said and everyone listens to the bulge. “So rough day,” Harry asked Peter. “It’s just so weird who eats people?” Peter asks. “Aliens,” Harry said. “I’m never going to space,” Peter said. Harry chuckles, “you’re sure he’s the one doing it.” “We don’t know he says it’s wasn't him, but there was no one else there no hand prints no heat signature nothing,” Peter said. “What if it’s a species that can’t be detected like that?” Harry asked. “What’s got you to be Mister detective?” Peter asked. “It was the same for you,” Harry said. There was silence Peter sighed Harry grabbed his hand Peter smiled. They had become closer since they restablished their friendship. Harley was back in Tennessee and Wade was he didn’t know. It was like old times just him and Peter. “Thanks,” Peter said. Harry that night went back to swinging looking for the symbiot, but it was difficult especially when the avengers kept getting in the way. He got stabbed by one of hawk guy’s arrows he limped to Oscorp very injured. He went through the window and his father was there. “Fuck Harry what the hell,” Norman said as he helped Harry up to the med bay. When Harry woke, he had to deal with a very worried pissed off Norman,” how long?” “Um about a week,” Harry said. “Your grounded for two weeks for not telling and getting injured,” Norman said. “That’s fair,” Harry said.


	16. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update of the story and news

Sorry this is going so fast I have other stories to finish and a lot of requests so if you want me to slow down tell me.


	17. Symbiot weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry find out a way to fight the symbiot.

Harry was our again after the two weeks being grounded he trained become physically fight and better with his power. Harry was already fit, but he needed to be at top of his gang. His dad helped him build other stuff like a better weapon like his goblin fire sword, but more up to date more bombs, a sonic scream, a grappling hook just in case. He swung to building to building it was dark, but his night vision helped even though he had owl eyes. He found the symbiot it was recking a vending machine eating the candy. He webbed venom,” I love candy, but you have to pay for it,” Harry said. Venom broke out of the web,” you can’t stop me,” he said. “oh but I can try,” Harry said webbing his again. Venom sucked in the webs to his skin and copied the web webbing up Harry,” oh come on that’s so unfair,” Harry said breaking out before venom could hit him. Harry could rely on his spidey sense they wouldn’t warn him. He dogged the attacks that venom threw at him,” stand still you bug I want to squish you you’ll only get tired and we don’t get tired,” venom said. “Oh I’m just distracting you so people know about you,” Harry said as he saw avengers. “So you were telling the truth,” iron man said. Venom shreeked,” you won’t win I’ve concurred and destroyed many planet you won’t win.” “Well we’ve faced worse,” Rogers said. They fought the symbiotic, but nothing was working the symbiotic grabbed Harry and Harry used his sonic screen which caused the symbiotic to scream and Harry swore he saw blue and red. Before it disappeared into the darkness.


	18. Helping a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry find a way to defeat the symbiotic and keep peter safe.

Harry has been up all night he took a little piece of the symbiot and was experimenting on it. He found a way to defeat it without hurting Peter. He found the antidote and use it on Peter without the avengers so it was his and Peter little secret. (Sorry just have other stories so this is going to be the last chapter). A month later Harry woke up with Peter snuggled up with him. Boyfriends like how they should have been from the beginning.


End file.
